


The Way They Turned Out

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Crazirandomgurl- Mavin AU in which Gavin takes the role of Michael and Michael takes the role of Gavin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way They Turned Out

“Bloody hell....Why the fuck would anyone play this piece of shit game!? I mean, come on, do you have so little worth doing in your fucking lives that all you want to do is sit here and bat a bloody cat to keep it from eating your- NO LUCA, YOU FUCKING TWAT!”

Miles sighed as he got his cup of coffee from the kitchen, sipping at it and wincing when the Achievement Hunter started screaming at his computer again, this time ranting about how the cat should be on the floor and he’s going to neuter it.

“Hey Miles,” Michael said as he walked up with a wide smile on his face. Miles smiled in return, opening his mouth to greet the other hunter but shut his mouth and sighed in irritation when they man in the office started yelling again.

“How can you stand that? I mean, does he do that at home too?” Miles asked and Michael just shrugged.

“Nah, he’s mostly pretty chilled at home. And I can always just make him redirect it into something else if he gets too annoyed at something,” Michael said with a wink before looking at the door with a cheeky grin, holding a finger over his lips to tell Miles to be quiet. He snuck over to the AH office and opened the door, thankfully the Brit in the chair was too busy ranting about the cat deserving to go to a special level of hell reserved for clowns and those that takes bites of other people’s sandwiches without asking.

“Boo,” Michael said right in Gavin’s ear and the British man jumped a foot in the air with a shriek before turning around to fix his boyfriend with a filthy glare.

“What the fuck Michael! I was recording and now I’m gonna have to re-do the whole bloody thi-“ Gavin started, his face going red with anger before Michael pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, the Brit shutting up immediately and just staring at Michael.

“You’ve been here for nearly 2 hours baby, I think you’ve got enough footage,” Michael said quietly, taking Gavin’s hand in his and Gavin just let out a drawn out sigh to relax himself before just falling forward a little, his head resting over Michael’s stomach while Michael just ran a soothing hand through his hair.

Miles just watched on before turning back to his coffee with a small awkward clearing of his throat because damn if that little scene didn’t just choke him up a little.

No matter the way those two turned out, they would always be meant for each other.


End file.
